Viewing and browsing content on devices comprising electronic displays that can detect the presence and location of a touch within the display area (i.e., a “touch screen”) is superior in many aspects to viewing and browsing through content on devices not comprising a touch screen. However, it may be more difficult to perform certain functions on a touch screen, as compared to devices that do not comprise a touch screen.
For example, in some touch screen devices, editing functions are difficult and cumbersome to perform on the touch screen. In order to perform the editing of documents, for example, a cursor must often be placed in a desired location on the document that is displayed on the touch screen. It can be difficult to properly place the cursor because the cursor may be located under the finger on the touch screen, and therefore, the exact location of the cursor on the touch screen may be unknown until the person lifts his or her finger from the touch screen. Oftentimes, when a person does lift his or her finger, the cursor is in an unsuitable location for editing, thereby requiring a cursor replacement with the finger.
Furthermore, once the cursor is in a proper location, it is often difficult to select text since many touch screens fail to provide the functionality typically provided with mouse buttons in non-touch screen devices. Similarly, once text or any other object is selected, it is difficult to choose a desired editing action due to the lack of mouse buttons. Additionally, the editing functionality that many touch screens currently provide is often cumbersome to use.